Great, Great, Great
by Denaliyasha
Summary: BekaRhade What should have happened after Rhade found out that Beka was the mother of his race... I couldn't resist. Rating for safety.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh.

A/N: Ok, I saw the episode where they find out Beka is the alpha-mother of all Nietzscheans… I thought I could have fun with what Rhade's reaction should have been.

Great, Great, Great…

"_Well, the upside is that when we make it back to the other side, unification of the Nietzscheans should be easy, because they'll never attack you. Beka, you are the Alpha-Mother of all Nietzscheans."_

Beka wandered Andromeda's hallways. Peter, little, nut-job Peter, was Drago Mussevini? He'd taken her DNA to create a new race? Wow.

It was a bit much to take in. So, if she'd died before they got to Seefra, would all the Nietzscheans have suddenly ceased to exist? Or would they have changed somehow?

Dylan said that no Nietzscheans would attack her. Well, as far as she knew, they weren't in the habit of checking DNA before shooting. How would they know who she was? Oooh, though, if they did know who she was could she order them around? Come on, they'd started wars over the body of their Alpha-Father person and he was dead.  
Beka shook her head, trying to get off that tangent. While the sex itself had been consensual, Peter had raped her. He'd taken her DNA without her knowledge, he'd used it to create life, and he'd almost destroyed her.

She stopped dead in the corridor. Did this mean that she was indirectly responsible for everything the Nietzscheans had ever done? Ever practical, she shook her head. No, she hadn't been alive, and it was her DNA, taken without her consent.

Looking up from her musings, Beka found she'd ended up in front of Rhade's door. How was he taking this? She knew she'd be a little weirded out if someone she knew turned out to be the ultimate parent of her race. It'd be like finding out that Rhade was Adam, or something.

Tentatively, Beka raised her hand to knock.

"What?" Rhade's voice was upset and gravelly.

"Hey, Rhade, can I come in?"

There was a pause, then, "Why not?"

The door slid open, and Beka entered cautiously. Rhade was lying on his back, hands crossed beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Can I help you, _Mother_?" Sarcasm dripped from the last word.

"Look, _dear son_," Beka stood next to him, hands on her hips, glaring into his face. "I didn't ask for this. Hell, I'd probably have killed him if I'd known what he was going to do. I mean, save the universe a lot of trouble, right? But, I didn't know what he was doing. This is a huge shock to me, too. I mean, guess what? I'm the mother of the race responsible for Earth's enslavement! I'm the Alpha-Mother of many who've killed my friends, tried to kill me. I'm sure that there are many, who, if they'd known who I was, would have killed me before now in an attempt to simply erase your race from the universe. But who cares?" She threw up her hands. "Let's talk about how weird this makes _you_ feel!"

Rhade sat up. "You do realize that this means you're my great, great, great, great…"

"That's enough!" Beka realized that that was as close to an apology as she was going to get from him. "Stop making me feel old!" She smacked him lightly on the arm.

Rhade waited for her to finish, then grinned. "Great, great, great…"

Beka laughed. It was nice to be back to easy banter with Rhade.

"Great, great grandmother."

"Well, hey, if I weren't your alpha-mom, you wouldn't be so hot." Beka clapped a hand  
over her mouth. Why had she said that?

A slow smirk spread over Rhade's face. "Hot?"

Beka tried to play it cool. "Well, you know, for a Nietzschean."

"Oh, really." He pushed his hair out of his eyes and stood up. He stepped forward until he was right in Beka's face.

"Really." She gulped. "Look, as weird as this sounds, I'm glad that, if I have to have great grandchildren at this point in my life, that at least one is semi-well behaved. No matter what the rest of them do."

"So what if a few of them enslave planets in their spare time?"

"I'd say the people on the planets care."

Rhade was now about two inches from her face. "Would it sound creepy to say my many-times-great grandmother is incredibly hot?" His face slid to all seriousness. "I think that wimp made a good choice for the mother of our race…" he trailed off, staring at her mouth. Damn the man for being so good looking.

It didn't come as much of a shock to her when she felt herself lean up to kiss Rhade. What did surprise her was when he kissed back.

Tyr had once said he could never be attracted to a human female. That had all been about inferior genetics. Well, at least that wouldn't be a problem this time! And then Beka lost all coherent thought.


End file.
